


a poem to sealand

by honhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonnnnnnnnnn



Series: hetalia on crack [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Poetry, poem to sealand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonnnnnnnnnn/pseuds/honhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonhonnnnnnnnnn
Summary: poetry to sealand, from reader





	a poem to sealand

**Author's Note:**

> more crack

This one's for you Lord Kirkland!

My love for you is like the most kind onion,  
Your face reminds me of stupid goats,  
Together, we are like salad and mayonnaise.

Oh darling Sealand,  
My kind onion,  
My stupid cabbage,  
The perfect companion to my salad soul.

Sunsets are red,  
Skies are blue,  
I like smoking pipes,  
But not as much as I love sailing with you!

Oh darling Sealand,  
Your arm pits are like amusing boats on a winter day,  
You're like the most stunning painter to ever walk London.

Your stupid goat face,  
Your mayonnaise soul,  
Your amusing arm pits,  
Your stunning painter being...

How could I look at another when our kind onion love is so strong?

I love you Lord Kirkland!


End file.
